


Pride

by TrekkieTrak



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Bisexual Shawn Spencer, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Pansexual Carlton Lassiter, Pride, Supportive Gus, Supportive Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieTrak/pseuds/TrekkieTrak
Summary: When Shawn and Gus ask Lassiter to come to the pride parade, Lassiter kind of panics. Fluffy little story about Lassie coming out!
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Minor Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fanfic! I’m excited to have finished it :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and happy Pride month!!!

Lassiter and Juliet had just finished up the paperwork for a case, and Juliet was talking about her plans for the weekend. 

“So, are you doing anything fun this weekend, Carlton?” Juliet asked as Shawn and Gus walked over to Lassiter’s desk. 

“We are!” Shawn interjected before Lassiter could answer. “Jules, which eyeliner do you think would look better on me?” Shawn held up blue and purple eyeliner pencils to show Juliet. 

“He’s still trying to figure out his outfit for the Pride parade tomorrow,” Gus added. 

“I’d go with the purple one,” Juliet replied. “So are the two of you part of the community, or are you going to support someone?”

“I’m bisexual,” Shawn answered. “Gus is just going for the festival food.”

“And you know, to support my best friend,” Gus said, glaring at Shawn. 

Lassiter tried to hide his surprise. _Maybe I do have a shot,_ he thought. _But that would require coming out, at least to Spencer._ Lassiter wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, it was just- he was a very private person, okay? _And besides, just because he’s into men doesn’t mean he would be interested in me._

“So Lassie, are you doing anything? You could always join me and Gus!” Shawn said, interrupting Lassiter’s train of thought. 

“What-no! Why on earth would I want to go with you?” He said, startled. He started panicking. _Spencer doesn’t know, does he? No he can’t, he’s just being his usual obnoxious self._

Shawn deflated. That was odd. 

“Fine. See you later, Jules,” Shawn said as he quickly turned and left with Gus. 

_Oh hell,_ Lassiter thought once he had calmed down and the realization slowly dawned on him. _Spencer probably thinks I hate him now. I should say something._ But Shawn was already gone, and now Juliet was looking at Lassiter with contempt. _Damn it._

“Carlton I know you and Shawn don’t get along, but I never thought you would hate him for something like that,” O’Hara said disapprovingly. 

“No! No-I,” Lassiter nervously fumbled over the words. He sighed. He didn’t want his partner to think he was homophobic, but he didn’t know how to salvage the situation without coming out in the process. Well, O’Hara would probably be a good person to start with, he rationalized. In an uncharacteristic moment of impulsiveness, Lassiter made up his mind to tell her. 

“Why don’t we go grab some dinner O’Hara?”

Just not in the middle of the station. 

Juliet eyed her partner suspiciously, but agreed. 

Lassiter decided on a small, quiet restaurant close to the station, one where their conversation was unlikely to be overheard. Just because he was telling O’Hara didn’t mean he was ready for everyone to know. They were both silent on the way to the restaurant, which gave Lassiter’s anxiety time to build up as he tried to quickly come up with a plan of action. 

The ride there had felt like it took ages, but somehow Lassiter still didn’t still didn’t have a plan by the time they sat down at their table. 

“Okay, now why don’t you tell me what this is all about? Why were you so acting weird back at the station?” Juliet asked. 

Lassiter’s heart was pounding. He was not the type of person who did things on impulse, and this was way out of his comfort zone. But, he wasn’t backing out now. Even though he still had no plan. 

“Carlton?”

Oh right, he should really answer her at some point. 

“I’m pansexual!” He blurted out. _Well that works, I guess._ Lassiter took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve never...told anyone before. I sort of panicked when Spencer invited me to go to the parade with him and Guster. I was worried that he knew somehow, and I didn’t want him to announce it in the middle of the station.”

Any anger Juliet had melted away. 

“Oh, partner,” she started, “I know you and Shawn don’t always see eye to eye, but he wouldn’t out you like that even if he did know.”

Lassiter sighed again. 

“I know. He was just being...Spencer.”

Juliet reached over the table and held his hands in hers. 

“Thank you for telling me, Carlton. It means a lot that you trust me enough to tell me. And you know that I’ll always have your back.” Juliet smiled. “I do think you owe Shawn an apology though.”

Lassiter winced. “I know.”

“Well, there’s a good chance Shawn and Gus are at the Psych office if you want to stop by?”

Lassiter considered it for a moment. “...Yeah. Let’s go.”

xxxxx

Shawn and Gus were indeed at the Psych office. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Juliet asked, her face full of concern.

Lassiter shook his head. 

“No, I want to do this myself.”

“Okay. You got this, partner.” Juliet encouraged as Lassiter got out of the car and started walking towards the door. 

His heart started racing again as he knocked on the door. His initial confidence was starting to wear off and he was having second thoughts, but then-

“Lassie? What do you want?” Shawn asked in a tone so unlike his typical, upbeat manner. Lassiter’s heart hurt knowing that he was the cause of the change in Shawn’s attitude. 

“Can I come in? Please?” Lassiter asked. 

After a long few seconds, Shawn nodded. 

Lassiter breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Shawn into the office.

Shawn sat down on the couch next to Gus. It looked like they were watching some 80s movie. At least, they were before he arrived. Now they were both waiting for Lassiter to say something. 

“Spencer, I’m sorry for how I reacted back at the station. I panicked, and-”

“You _panicked_ when I asked you to come to the parade with us?” Shawn interuppted.

“Would you let me finish?” Lassiter asked, annoyed.

“Okay, okay,” Shawn said, holding his hands up in surrender. He and Gus still looked unconvinced, but they let Lassiter continue. 

Lassiter took a deep breath.

“I thought you knew that I’m pansexual, and I panicked at the thought of you bringing it up at the station.”

The two looked stunned. 

“Lassie, I would never!” Shawn exclaimed. “You really think I would just out someone like that?”

“Not really, no,” Lassiter said honestly. “Like I said, I panicked.”

“We understand,” Gus said, nodding. 

“Yeah,” Shawn added. “I know how scary coming out can be.” Shawn smiled sympathetically. 

“Thank you,” Lassiter said quietly. “I would appreciate it if you kept this quiet for now though. O’Hara is the only other person I’ve told, and I’m not really ready for more than that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Shawn said, pretending to zip up his lips. 

“We shall not tell a soul,” Gus added in an overly serious voice. 

Lassiter smiled and turned to leave. “Have fun at the parade tomorrow.”

He walked back out the the car where Juliet was waiting. 

“So? How did it go?” She questioned him as soon as he got in. 

“It went well,” he replied. “I’m glad I told them. And you. It feels good.”

“I’m happy for you, partner.” 

xxxxx

When Lassiter got home from work on Monday, there was a small package waiting for him by his door. He was of course suspicious. He looked around, and open the box very cautiously. 

He smiled softly when he saw the contents of the box. Inside was a small pansexual pride flag and a note.

_Lassie,_

_I know you’re not ready to be out to the world, but here’s a little something to remind you to be proud of who you are._

_H &K’s_

_Shawn_


End file.
